Special bound
by Dragi
Summary: Ruby/Sapphire from the pokemon adventures. One new evil organation kidnapps Ruby and now Sapphire and Ruby's dad got to find him before its too late. gona be RubyxSapphire later in the story. discontinued


Special bound

Chapter 1.

Ruby looked in annoyance at the bonds around his hands, which were tied to the bed to make sure he would not be able to move far away. He had just woken up after what had happened in the woods.

Flashback:

_He was walking down the road toward the place he had promised to meet up with sapphire, as she was going to watch him in the contest before going to the hoenn pokémon leage to battle against the elite four and their champion. He had just been watching some people train their pokémon for the upcoming contest._

_He felt like that someone was stalking him but could not see anything and thought he was just being too much on guard after trying to hide from his father, had once again gone mad that he ran away from home a second time without telling his parents. His father had been against him going to Shino after the rumours about Team Rocket and Team Galactic. _

_Suddenly he felt something grabbing him, some vines shot out and they tightened around his body making sure he would not be able to move his arms to call forth one of his pokémon then they pulled him into the dark woods. Before he could see what pokémon had grabbed him and if it was a wild or had a trainer he felt some dust on his face and felt sleepy. Before he lost consciousness, he could see the shape of a person smiling at him._

_Flashback end:_

When he woke up he had found his pokeballs were missing except the one he had on a necklace hidden under his t-shirt. They had not bothered to check if he had anymore so he decided to to wait until he had a chance to escape with his other pokemon. He didn't know where he was or why he was there, So he chose to wait until someone came to him and could find out a bit more about what was going on.

He looked out the window, it was raining and he could not see anything other than the trees ouside. After he felt he had been looking out of the window for a long time he got tired and tried to rest a bit on the bed. which was the only other thing in the room besides him.

* * *

Elsewhere in Shino, Sapphire was sitting worried in a pokémon center. She and Ruby were supposed to meet couple of days ago. She knew it would be a bad idea to call her dad or Ruby's dad and tell them that Ruby was missing, as they both had ran away from home together. Even though her father didn't mind, Ruby's father was a different story.

"Do you want me to go to the police station and tell them that your friend is missing?" the owner of the town's pokémon center asked.

"Can you wait a bit longer? My friend has a bad habit of getting lost" Sapphire answered trying to show a happy face but failed badly.

"Alright but just so you are warned, a lot of young boys have gone missing lately" the owner answered with sadness in his voice

"What do you mean?" sapphire asked 'What if Ruby has been kidnapped' she thought worriedly

"For some weeks now, a lot of young trainers have been gone missing. None has found them yet. That's why I thought we should maybe tell the police" the owner said. Sapphire could see expression on the face how sad the owner was about this subject.

"Maybe I should call my family about this before I go to the police" Sapphire said with a sad smile, and tried to show a happy grin before she went to the phone around the corner.

Sapphire looked at the phone while thinking what she should do, she knew she should call their family in case Ruby was captured. She knew that Ruby's family were worried that this would happen. After thinking for a while she figured she would call her family first and ask their options what they thought before calling ruby's parents.

She typed the number to her parents phone and waited for one of them to answer. After a few seconds her father picked up the phone.

"Sapphire, there you are. We were wondering when you would call us after you ran away with Ruby." Her father answered with a smile but she was not responsing back.

"Sapphire what's wrong?" he asked.

"I think Ruby's been kidnapped, we went our separate ways a week ago as we both had to do something ourselves. We were going to meet up a couple of days ago and he has still not turned up, and from what I heard from the center's owner a lot of young boys that are trainers have gone missing. But I'm not sure if I should call Ruby's parents about this." Sapphire answered and felt her tears falling from her eyes.

Her father didn't answer right away. He was trying to understanding the information his daughter had just given him. His best friend's son was now missing and most probably kidnapped as he doubted a wild pokémon would beat him, or that he'd get lost when he has a pokenavi.

"Let me call his parents Sapphire and maybe Norman will meet up with you later as he is in Shino looking for you two. I will call you later alright?" He said with a serious tone.

"Okay dad." Sapphire said and then turned off the phone. 'Ruby please be okay' she thought as she sat down.

Ruby was woken up by the sound of the door opening. He turned around to see a big man and a woman coming in the door.

"So you are awake, did you sleep well from my Ivysaur's sleep powder?" she asked with an evil grin on her face.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, looking at the two adults angrily.

"Oh we are just looking for something special" the woman answered back and started to walk toward him. Ruby tried to move away from her when she was about to grab him, but the rope held him fast. She grabbed the back of his clothes and pushed his face hard into the bed making it hard for him to breath into the soft pillow, but he could clearly hear her say.

"Seems we finally got our jackpot Grimmy" then he felt no more weight on him and lifted his head from the pillow to breathe more easily, he looked to the side and glared at the woman who had turned her back to him and was on her way out the door. 'What do she mean by jackpot' was going through his brain but was pulled from away from his thoughts when he heard.

"Ivy put him back to sleep will ya" the woman said and then he noticed the green pokémon that he didn't see before was now shooting powder at him. He was not able to fight the power of the sleep powder and fell back to sleep.

TBC


End file.
